


Wicked

by waywardodysseys



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fingering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You and Henry play wicked teasing games. You send him a tantalizing picture before an event you are to attend together.And you know Henry cannot keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> Inspiration for this came from [ this gif set.](https://cavillvirus.tumblr.com/post/616486482869452800)

Henry’s settled into the backseat of the car and on the way to pick you up. He had reluctantly agreed, at your behest, to get ready in separate locations – him at your shared apartment and you at your best friend’s house.

His phone dings inside of his tux jacket. He takes it out and notices it’s a text from you.

Henry taps on the notification which brings him to see a picture from you of you. His cock hardens as he looks at the picture.

His blue eyes don’t care about the color of dress you are wearing, they are focused on your bare skin. The bare skin of your hip where it meets your bikini line. Henry inwardly moans, keeps the predatory growl inside, as his mind absorbs the fact you’ll be wearing no panties this evening, which means he’s able to do wicked things to you while you are both seating in the backseat of the car and at the table next to one another at the gala even tonight.

“Fuck,” Henry utters.

The driver, concerned, asks: “everything okay sir?”

 _No_. “Yes. How long before we’re there?”

“A couple of minutes.”

Henry slyly smiles down at the phone, knowing what he’s going to do once you’re in the backseat with him. He could never keep his hands off you and tonight it was going to be no different.

\-------

You take one final glance in the mirror. Your hair’s done up nicely and your makeup is light and natural. The piece of clothing you picked out from the designer is an off shoulder, deep V-neck wine red chiffon dress. You smile knowing Henry won’t be able to keep his fingers off your bare skin. He enjoys touching your flesh, enjoys watching how others shrink back when they see him beside you.

“He’s here!” Your best friend sings as she walks into the room. “Don’t keep the man waiting!”

You blush and smile then make your way out of the room and down the stairs.

Henry’s standing in the foyer wearing a tuxedo with a white button down top, complete with bowtie. Your body floods with heat and electricity at once, both going straight to your core. He grins at you, one side of his mouth going up further. You know he’s gotten the picture you sent him.

Henry drinks you in as you descend the steps. His already harden cock stiffens again inside of his pants. He cannot wait till you are sitting snug against him in the backseat of the car as his hands dip under the material of your dress and lets his fingers dance against your folds.

Henry grabs your hands, pulls you up against him, and sweeps his mouth against yours.

“You look breathtaking my love,” Henry whispers against your lips.

“You’re equally dashing,” you whisper lustfully in return.

Henry smiles at you then proceeds to walk you out into the warm air of the evening and straight to the waiting car. He opens the backdoor for you and after you’ve climbed in, he places his muscular body next to yours.

One hand pulls you into his side while the other closes the partition between the driver and the two of you. Henry’s peach fuzz scrapping along your skin as he nibbles at your neck.

“I got your picture,” Henry murmurs as one hand travels along your legs over the material of your dress.

You grin, “I figured as much.”

His hand snakes under the fabric and runs lightly up your leg against your skin. You moan lowly as his hand inches closer to your core.

“You’re such a tease Y/N,” Henry whispers as his fingers drum against your inner thigh.

You ease your legs faintly open, giving him access to your hot and wet core. “Please Henry.” Your voice is a plea in the darkness of the backseat.

“You know I can’t keep my hands off you.” Henry hisses before he grazes the pulse point on your neck with his teeth. His fingers find your folds. He moans lowly as he finds you ready. “I should make you cum for me.”

 _God yes_ , you think as you tilt your head back when his thumb finds your clit and begins circling it slowly. You arch your back when he inserts two fingers into your slick canal.

“Fuuuuck,” your voice is an airy moan, as you begin to roll your hips which increases the rise of your orgasm. You reach over with a hand and find his hard cock straining against his pants.

“No, my love,” Henry grounds out, “you gave me the tease and now you have to pay. You’ll get your vengeance later.”

These wicked teasing games you two play made you melt. You knew he was going to tease you all night long, and you’d bathe in it. Then relish in the afterglow of the euphoria he’d give you.

“Henry,” you moan out as thumb circles your sensitive nub faster.

“Cum for me,” Henry nips at your skin, “be a good girl.”

One of your hands grasps the edge of the seat while the other one flies up and cups the back of Henry’s head. Your fingers dig into his scalp.

Your orgasm crests inside of your body, causing you to moan loudly. Henry covers your mouth with his taking, taking in your moans as his thumb continues to stroke your clit lightly as your body trembles from the orgasm he’s given you.

Henry feels your slick walls convulsing around his fingers. He moans deeply before removing his hand slowly from your core. He pulls faintly away from you and takes in the glow your body has from the pleasure he just gave you. Henry takes in your swollen lips and the faint redness on your skin from the love bites he has given. He wants to make sure no other man dares to look in your direction this evening.

“I can’t wait for you to return the favor.” Henry declares before tasting your juices. He moans lowly as his deep lustful enriched voice utters, “sweet as ever my love.”

Shivers roll down your spine as the car stops. You grin at him, knowing you will get your revenge sooner than later.


End file.
